


Waiting Under Vain

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy wants to know how sex really should be. Harry can't resist, no matter how much he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Under Vain

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. I wanted to write some filth that wouldn't fit in another story I'm working on. femmequixotic said, as she often does, "write HP!" and I said "but what kink?" and she said, to my shock, "watersports!" And I gleefully accepted, then forced her to beta for me. Thanks also to rhiannonhero for telling me it was hot, despite the pissing. "Evil Urges" by My Morning Jacket was running through my head while writing this; thanks to them for the title.

It’s all Ginny’s fault is what Harry tells himself, after. Ginny’s fault for taking their kids to America for the first family vacation since the divorce. (Really, it’s not Ginny’s fault that the Harpies were performing so dismally so as not to make the playoffs for the first time in years. Though it _could_ be Ginny’s fault, seeing as though she’s their Chaser.) But it’s definitely her fault for taking the kids just when Teddy needed a place to go for his last Hogwarts hols, because Andromeda was in France and he claimed he didn’t have any friends he wanted to stay with.

So Teddy’s with Harry, at Grimmauld Place, and he’s walking—no, he’s _slinking_ —around the house in nothing but a v-neck t-shirt and skintight jeans that ride way too low on his hips. Teddy’s chest hair was black today, matching the hair on his head, and Harry had been able to tell, unfortunately, that it matched the hair that ran down his lower abs in a stripe, disappearing into his trousers.

Harry blows a stream of smoke up at the ceiling, closing his eyes when Teddy shifts next to him, his long leg rubbing between Harry’s. All Ginny’s fault, really. Harry can’t be blamed.

***

"I’m sorry that it’s so dull around here, Teddy," Harry says as he settles into his chair across from Teddy at the dinner table. Kreacher had prepared more than enough food for the two of them, but Harry suspects Teddy has a hollow leg with the amount of food he’s eaten over the last few days. It’s a wonder he’s so skinny, though he probably takes after his father that way.

Teddy shrugs and drops a heaping spoonful of shepherd's pie on his plate before handing the spoon to Harry. "It’s all right, Harry, I keep telling you." He grins at Harry as he licks a dollop of mashed potato from one long index finger. "I’ve been keeping myself...entertained."

Harry swallows tightly, forcing a casual grin on his face. It’s been like this since the day after Teddy’d arrived. Teddy flirts, openly, and Harry pretends he’s too stupid to pick up on it, though he suspects Teddy is fully aware of Harry’s attempt at being a proper godfather.

"Yeah? What’d you do today? Catch some footie at all?" Harry took a gulp of the ale he’d brought to the table, wondering if he should’ve had something stronger after all.

"Nah," Teddy leans back in his chair and Harry moves his leg away from the bare foot he can feel brushing his calf. "I stayed in bed mostly. ‘Cept for the shower I took before dinner."

"Oh." Harry refuses to picture Teddy in the shower, bright green hair wet and clinging to his forehead, the back of his neck.

Teddy smirks and asks Harry about the Frampton case he’s been working on all week. Harry takes the out he’s given, gratefully, and swallows the rest of his drink before launching into the tale of how Ron got stuck to the ceiling of the safehouse.

***

Harry misses the days of being able to drink four pints of ale in an evening and then sleep through until dawn. Now it’s two in the morning and despite only having had two glasses at dinner, the desperate need to piss is forcing him from bed and down the hall to the loo. He stumbles into the wall, cursing the runner that refuses to lay flat on the floor and curses again when the bright light in the bathroom assaults his eyes.

It’s a relief, though, taking his prick out of his boxers, holding it in hand and aiming at the toilet, sighing when his body finally catches up to his brain and a strong stream of piss comes out, loudly splashing in the water. Harry closes his eyes, clinging to sleep, not paying attention to anything but the relaxing of his stomach and bladder.

He shakes off, rubbing his hand over the tip of his prick reflexively, responsive after pissing as he ever is and turns toward the door, stopping suddenly when he sees Teddy leaning against the doorjamb, watching him with an intense stare, one hand running along the waistband of his (sinfully tiny) yellow briefs.

"Teddy, you scared me," he says on a rush of breath. "Everything okay?"

Teddy just nods and brushes against Harry as he passes him to the toilet. Harry’s arm tingles with gooseflesh, the hair on end and Harry should just keep walking but instead he turns and watches Teddy hook his thumbs into the waist of his pants, pushing them lower than they really need to go for a guy taking a piss. Harry realizes with a start that Teddy’s pubes are a mousy brown color and when he runs his eyes up the length of Teddy’s torso, he guesses that Teddy doesn’t cling to any special color or disguise when sleeping.

Teddy’s not pissing, though, just running his hand up and down his cock and when Harry meets his gaze he can feel the heat of it burning his skin and he fully admits to himself that he’s practically running down the hall to his room.

He hears the distant splash of piss and feels his cock twitch in his boxers just before he slams his door shut.

The sun is just starting to pink the dark sky when sleep finally comes, but Harry’s dreams don’t let him escape the thought of what Teddy must look like when he’s naked, natural and truly himself.

***

The next morning Harry wanders out back after a late breakfast and finds Teddy sitting on the back steps, smoke curling from the cigarette held between his long fingers. His hair is purple today, darker than Harry’s own and he’s in loose pyjama pants and a holey t-shirt so old it’s a few sizes too small, clinging to Teddy’s back and shifting every time he raises his hand to his mouth.

"Bit young to be smoking, aren’t you?" Harry drops down a few feet from Teddy, reaching over to grab the fag from his fingers. He takes a deep inhale before passing it back. "Nasty habit, that."

Teddy snorts indelicately, rolling his eyes at Harry. "I’m seventeen," he reminds Harry. "Weren’t you faffing about England after a megalomaniac at my age? Seems a bit tame, really, in light of that."

"You've got a point," Harry replies. He stares out at the backyard, dead grass not yet covered by snow. He shivers, and waves his hand, replenishing the warming charm Kreacher must have casted for Teddy.

"Show off," Teddy mutters. He’s teasing, Harry can tell. He’s learned the difference between his godson’s tones over the last few days, though once he realized that Teddy was attempting to flirt with him it got a lot easier.

"Yes, well, I’m an old man, I’m able to do such amazing things as keeping us warm without coats." Harry shifts, leaning back against the rail so he’s facing Teddy, watching as he finishes the smoke, flicking it to the grass below them.

"Not that old," Teddy argues. "Isn’t age just a state of mind anyway?" He glances at Harry out of the corner of his eye before looking back across the yard.

"Some days I feel as though I’m much older than my mid-thirties," Harry says dryly. "Positively ancient."

"Wanker. You know what I mean." Teddy pushes at Harry’s knee playfully, and Harry feels the fleeting heat of it through his jeans before Teddy turns to face him fully, cross-legged. Teddy plays with the loose threads hanging from Harry’s pants, brushing his bare feet every few seconds. Harry feels a flush working its way down his neck.

"No matter how old I may feel, doesn’t change the fact that I’m thirty-four," Harry says gently. He hopes he’ll get his point across. "Been a long time since I felt seventeen."

Teddy looks up at him from below his lashes, and Harry hates himself for liking how dark they are against Teddy’s skin. He never changes the color of his eyes, Harry thinks dumbly. They’re always brilliantly hazel, bright golds and greens blending perfectly with brown.

"I don’t often feel seventeen, either," Teddy says quietly. "Can’t, really, growing up as I did, right? No parents, feeling like an outcast because I can change who I am whenever I want, so know one knows the real me."

Harry knows he’s supposed to feel sorry for Teddy, should say something reassuring, but he remembers all too well feeling the same way, like no one got him, not really. _Not until Sirius,_ he thinks, picturing the man he never really knew, the man he realized years later he’d had some sort of crush on, some hero-worship mixed with a desperate need for fatherly affection.

"Oh, don’t look at me like that," Teddy huffs. He produces another cigarette from somewhere and Harry snatches it from him, lighting it and taking a deep inhale before handing it back. "This isn’t some misguided daddy issue, Harry."

"No? What is it, then?" Harry challenges.

Teddy takes a drag, holding the smoke in longer than Harry would’ve thought possible, and damn it, breath control is not something Harry should be thinking about in this situation.

"I want you," Teddy replies, all too calmly. "And you want me, too, don’t try to deny it."

"Teddy, you’re a smart kid. You know all the reasons why this isn’t proper." Harry takes the fag when Teddy offers it, watching Teddy lick his lips when their fingers brush.

"I’m not a kid, Harry. And it’s not like I haven’t been with guys before." Teddy uncrosses his legs, stretching, one on each side of Harry, trapping him against the rail. "They just weren’t very good."

"And what makes you think I would be? I was married to a woman for years, remember?" Harry ignores the flare of jealousy coursing through him at Teddy’s casual announcement of guys. _Plural_.

"You forget that I see Draco occasionally, Harry." Teddy quirks a brow at him. "Apparently your secret flings with Oliver Wood and Charlie Weasley aren’t as secret as you might think."

Harry shakes his head at Teddy. "Oliver was a long time ago," he stammers. Damn Draco and his gossipy tendencies. And damn Harry for oversharing while on a stakeout.

"Yes, but the older brother of your ex-wife was just last summer, am I right?" Teddy runs his hand up his thigh, long fingers playing with the drawstring dangling over his crotch. Harry can’t stop looking. "So I think you’d be perfect for showing me how it should really be. With a man."

Harry snaps his gaze to Teddy’s face, takes in his glittering eyes and the pink staining his cheeks. Natural, he thinks. He pushes to his feet and looks down, Teddy staring up at him with his head tilted at the perfect angle to—

"It’s not right, Teddy." Harry steps over Teddy’s outstretched legs and moves toward the door.

"Harry!"

He turns, and Teddy’s leaning back on one elbow, and his hand is rubbing his prick through his pyjamas. Harry licks his lips without thinking as Teddy smirks evilly.

"You haven’t said you’re not interested, Harry," Teddy says. "You haven’t said no."

Harry doesn’t respond, just spins on his heel and escapes to the house, Teddy’s quiet laughter behind him.

***

It was cowardly of him to leave, Harry knows, but sneaking back to his own house at midnight, half-drunk, was far preferable to shagging his barely legal godson on the kitchen table. Even if the little shit was asking for it, Harry knows it was wrong, knows he shouldn’t give in to the temptation. He creeps up the stairs, silently skipping over the creaky fourth step from the top, and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the door to Teddy’s room fully shut. Harry waves a hand toward the bathroom, hearing the water turn on as he passes.

He strips off his shirt as he enters his room, wanting nothing more than to have a piss, a shower and a wank, in whatever order they may happen in. He continues to get undressed, dropping clothes in a trail toward his wardrobe. He pulls out a clean pair a sweats and tosses them on his unmade bed, before padding to the bathroom in his boxers, finding it full of steam.

Harry bypasses the toilet, shucking his pants and climbing instead into the shower. Since the night before when Teddy had watched him in the bathroom, Harry's been thinking about this in the back of his mind, letting the piss flow out of him, onto him, on his chest, down his legs. He's not sure where this particular perversion came from, since it's certainly not something he's done before, even though he's wanted to.

"Christ!" Harry almost falls on his ass when he climbs into the shower, and it's only Teddy's grasp on his shoulders that keeps him upright. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Saving you from dying an inelegant death, I think." Teddy laughs nervously.

Harry pulls back and leans against the tiles. "I meant, what are you doing in the shower?" He resolutely doesn't let his gaze go lower than Teddy's surprisingly muscular shoulders, though the water cascading down over him makes it difficult. Harry wants to look lower, to see Teddy's nipples, tight and pointed under the water, to see the hair on his legs matted and wet. Harry wonders if it's black like Teddy's hair, or it's natural color.

He starts to look, but when he gets to Teddy's half-hard prick, curving over his balls, it jumps like it's performing for him and Harry jerks his gaze back up to Teddy's face and the knowing smirk there.

"You should get out, Ted," Harry sighs. He brushes his hair off his forehead. "Go get dressed."

"I should," Teddy agrees. "But I won't. You're gorgeous, you know that? I like that I've more hair on my chest than you."

"Oi! It's perfectly okay to not have a lot of chest—this isn't the point!" Harry is shaking, and he isn't sure if it's from cold or desire. "Teddy—"

"Stop talking, Harry." Teddy places two fingers over Harry's mouth and presses in close. "Just admit you want this," he whispers into Harry's neck. "I want this. I want _you_."

"Teddy." Harry's voice is muffled. Teddy shushes him and bites gently at Harry's earlobe, running his tongue over after. Harry can't stifle the groan that bursts forth and tilts his head to the side involuntarily.

"So hot, really," Teddy mutters. Harry brings his hands up from the wall and means to push Teddy away but instead he wraps his fingers around Teddy's upper arms and spins them around, pressing Teddy to the tile. Teddy smiles at him and Harry gives in, has to taste that smile, and he kisses him, pushing his tongue inside Teddy's sinful mouth.

Teddy moans into the kiss and opens easily to Harry, eager as only a teenager— _oh, God_ —can be. Harry cups a hand on Teddy's face, clinging to his jaw and Teddy slows down, settling into the kiss with a sigh. It's slow, hot, and Harry loses himself in it until he's suddenly aware of Teddy's hands on his waist, pressing their bodies close together and he realizes his desperate need to piss.

It shocks him back to reality and he breaks away, stepping back under the spray of water. Teddy looks like sin come to life, his hair matted to his face, his chest heaving and his delicious looking cock pointing straight at Harry.

"Harry?" Teddy licks his swollen lips and Harry swallows around his guilt.

"I need to piss. You should get out." Harry curls his hands into fists to stop them from reaching out and touching Teddy more.

"So piss." Teddy nods at the ground. "We're in the shower, and it's not like I haven't seen you do it before." The corner of Teddy's mouth is curling up toward a smile, but there's something on his face that makes Harry simultaneously uncomfortable and more turned on than before.

"Pissing in the toilet is different than this," Harry says. It's getting more difficult to hold it in now that he's standing under the water, and he wishes Teddy would stop playing this game and leave him be.

"Why? It all goes to the same ocean, doesn't it?" Teddy tilts his head toward Harry's prick. "Go on. I'll wait."

"Teddy," Harry warns, but then Teddy is on his knees in front of Harry, one hand pressing unerringly against Harry's bladder and the other loosely wrapped around the base of Harry's cock. It twitches in Teddy's grip, and Harry isn't sure if he's about to piss or if he's going to get hard.

"Go on," Teddy repeats. "You know you want to."

And Harry _does_ , damn it. He wants to watch his piss flow over Teddy's hand, swirl yellow on the floor around Teddy's knees before washing away. But how did Teddy know that?

"Harry," Teddy whispers. "C'mon. On me." He presses against Harry again. Harry gasps and a trickle of piss comes out and stops. "Don't be shy, Harry." Teddy smirks up at him. "Let go."

And Harry does, shockingly fast. He watches it spurt out of his slit and over Teddy's wrist and then Teddy lets go, sitting back on his haunches, face up, begging silently. Harry takes his prick in hand and aims, first at Teddy's stomach, then higher up, over his neck. He intends to stay there, watching the hottest thing to ever happen to him, when Teddy whines and opens his mouth.

Harry can't resist, and he tips his cock up higher, avoiding Teddy's mouth just in case he's reading the signals wrong, but Teddy leans forward. The head of his prick brushes against Teddy's lips and their moans echo in the bathroom.

"Teddy, Teddy," Harry says his name over and over, telling him he's beautiful like this, on his knees for Harry, letting Harry wash him with his piss. Teddy runs his hands up his torso, through the runoff from his mouth and licks his lips, tasting Harry. It seems to go on forever, but Harry hasn't really had that much to drink and eventually there's hardly a trickle coming out. Teddy takes the head into his mouth and cleans him off, sucking him until he almost fully hard, and Harry realizes that Teddy's pulling at his own cock and he steps back, the sound of his prick leaving Teddy's mouth a loud smack in the shower.

"Up, up." Harry helps Teddy to his feet and they stand under the spray together, Harry chasing the taste of his piss from Teddy's mouth. Teddy clings to Harry's shoulders, and he's shaking when Harry takes him in hand, pulling steadily on his prick. It doesn't take more than a few seconds before Teddy's coming, his spunk hitting Harry's hip as he bites Harry's lower lip and Harry tightens his arm around Teddy's waist to keep him upright.

"Fuck," Teddy whispers. "That was…"

"Yeah," Harry replies. It hits him, then, what he's done and with whom. He just pissed on his _godson_ and then made him come and God help him, he wants to spread Teddy out on his bed and take him apart even more.

"Don't say no, Harry, please." Teddy places frantic kisses along Harry's jaw until Harry captures his mouth again and they settle into slow languorous kiss. Teddy sighs, his breath calming down, and Harry's prick twitches between them. He pushes Teddy's hand away with a soft smile.

"Why don't you dry off," Harry says, "and meet me in my room?" He runs a hand through Teddy's hair, no longer black but boring brown, darker under the water than it was the night before.

"You won't change your mind?" Teddy asks desperately.

"No," Harry promises. "I'll be there in a minute." Teddy leans in for a quick kiss before he gets out. Harry listens to him toweling off as he stands under the hot spray, staring at the water pooling at his feet.

He's going to hell, but he doesn't seem to be able to stop himself. Doesn't _want_ to stop and that's the more worrisome aspect of this. He's an Auror, a father, and he's going to go in there and do things to Teddy that would make Remus roll over in his grave.

And he doesn't care, because he hasn't felt this alive in years.

Harry turns off the shower and dries off, wrapping the towel around his waist as he walks into his bedroom. Teddy's on his stomach on the bed, long legs splayed out and his bare arse shifting as Teddy adjusts his position, clearly trying to settle on the most alluring one.

Harry clears his throat and shakes his head when Teddy starts to turn over to face him. Harry drops the towel on the floor and crawls up the bed between Teddy's legs, pushing them farther apart. He can see the dark pink of Teddy's hole inviting him in, but he ignores it to press a trail of kisses up Teddy's spine to his neck. Harry slides his hands down Teddy's arms until their fingers are entwined.

"What do you want, Teddy?" Harry whispers in his ear. "Tell me."

"I want you to—" Teddy starts, breaking off in a moan as Harry rocks his hips, his cock sliding between Teddy's arsecheeks. "Fuck me, please."

"You're sure?" Harry asks. Teddy nods, tipping his head back onto Harry's shoulder, baring his neck even more. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"I won't," Teddy whispers.

"You might," Harry replies as he thrusts again, groaning as Teddy pushes up to meet him. He forces himself to let go and rise up on his knees. He taps Teddy's arse lightly, telling him to turn over and swallows when Teddy does so, his cock hard again as only a young man's can be so soon after coming.

Teddy grins, his hair changing from brown to a vibrant green. Harry grins, running his fingers across the hair low on his stomach.

"Like what you see?" Teddy asks in what he must imagine is a sultry tone. He leans back on his elbows, torso long and lean, rubbing a leg along Harry's hip.

"Actually," Harry admits, "I much prefer the real you. If that's all right."

Teddy blinks at him, a shy smile on his face as he lets his hair return to normal. He hasn't been changing any of his other features the whole time he's been here, and Harry loves the way he looks like this, like himself.

"Much better," Harry murmurs, dropping to his hands, trapping Teddy beneath him. He nips at Teddy's chin, his Adam's apple. "You've been fucked before, haven't you?"

Teddy's foot digs into Harry's arse as Teddy pushes up closer to him. "Twice. It wasn't…it sucked, really." Teddy's laugh is self-deprecating. "He didn't know what he was doing."

"Mmm," Harry kisses him then, rocking down into Teddy's hips, their pricks sliding against each other. "Luckily I do."

"Fuck," Teddy whispers. "What're you waiting for then?"

"Nothing," Harry replies, pushing back up on to his knees. He pushes Teddy's legs wider apart and looks at him, Teddy's balls smooth under his cock. He bends over, sucking Teddy into his mouth, running his tongue around the foreskin. Teddy's hands grab Harry's hair, holding him there as he wraps both legs around Harry's back, thrusting up gently until Harry grasps his hips and holds him to the bed.

Harry summons his lube silently, fumbling it open blindly. Teddy's not paying attention to anything other than Harry's mouth on his cock and when Harry runs a wet finger around the rim of his hole, Teddy shouts with surprise and tightens his grip on Harry's head.

Harry pulls off Teddy with a wet pop, mouthing at his hip as Teddy catches his breath. "I'm going to slip a finger in you now, okay?"

Teddy nods frantically, staring down the length of his body at Harry with wide eyes as Harry slides his index finger inside Teddy's heat. He clenches around the intrusion and Harry's prick jumps, wanting to experience the tightness, too.

"So beautiful like this," Harry whispers. "Gorgeous."

"Nah," Teddy mutters, working his body down on Harry's finger. "You're the hot one."

"Yeah, well, trust me," Harry responds. "Another finger now, there we go." He moves slow, waiting until the noises coming out of Teddy's mouth are non-stop, and then he spreads them, stretching Teddy. He looks down, watching Teddy's hole suck him in and he turns his head, places kisses along Teddy's knee to stop himself from moving too fast. "Beautiful," he says again, relishing that those boys at school couldn't possibly have taken the time to see Teddy like this.

"More, Harry, c'mon," Teddy begs. "Want you." His head is moving from side to side on the bed and Harry works in a third finger without telling him. Teddy's pushing back steadily, one leg high on Harry's shoulder and the other planted on the bed. "Harry!"

Harry pulls his fingers out and spreads lube on his prick, ignored until now. He feels hot and heavy in his own hand, and the thought of pushing into Teddy's hole, clenching around nothing even as Harry watches, is almost enough to make him come. He takes a deep breath, holding on the base of his cock and looks up at Teddy.

Teddy, beautiful young Teddy, looking up at him with adoration and lust and Harry sighs in relief when he doesn't see any fear or hesitancy in his eyes. He still shouldn't be doing this, but he doesn't stop from lining his cock up with Teddy's hole.

He hesitates, though, and Teddy mutters impatiently and pushes his arse toward him, the leg on Harry's shoulder pulling him closer.

Harry watches as his prick sinks slowly into Teddy, and he groans, closing his eyes at the sensation.

"Harry."

Teddy's voice shocks Harry out of his stupor and he moves his hips without thought, slamming all the way inside of Teddy. Harry gasps and he looks up at Teddy to see if he's in pain, but Teddy's face is open and shining.

"Faster," Teddy says.

Harry shakes his head. "I want to feel this. Want you to remember what this should feel like."

"Like I'm ever going to forget this," Teddy laughs, breathless. "And like I'm not going to do this with you so many more times."

"Cheeky, aren't you?" Harry thrusts in, hard, and Teddy's hands grip the sheets. His feet slip on Harry's back as Harry fucks into him.

"Harder, come on," Teddy begs again. Harry can't hold back anymore, and he lets himself go, his head down as he slams into Teddy, hitching Teddy's legs higher around his waist.

Teddy keeps making delicious noises, and Harry wants to hear more, so he wraps his hand around Teddy's prick, working it in rhythm with his thrusts. Teddy rewards him with a loud shout, and calls Harry's name as he explodes, come spurting up his chest. Harry can't hold back any longer, useless against the clenching heat of Teddy's hole. He lets go, dropping his head to Teddy's shoulder as he comes.

He rests there, his chest heaving, his body quivering with aftershocks. Harry waits for regret to fill him, but when he still feels happy and sated after a minute he lifts onto his elbows and smiles in answer to Teddy's grin.

"Guess I don't need to ask if that was good for you?" Harry teases.

"Nope," Teddy responds before kissing Harry softly. "Don't need to ask me if I'll regret this tomorrow either, because I won't."

Harry feels his softened prick fall loose from Teddy and he shifts, letting Teddy's legs collapse heavily to the bed. He rolls to his back and flings a hand out toward the nightstand, grabbing the pack of cigarettes from the top. Teddy stretches, his long limbs spreading across the bed before he shifts back on to his stomach, propping upon his elbows to look at Harry. Harry hands him the lit fag, and Teddy takes a long inhale.

"Will you?" Teddy asks quietly.

"Will I what?" Harry takes the cigarette back and smoothes Teddy's hair back from his forehead.

"Regret this. Me. Tomorrow." Teddy plucks the sheet between his fingers and doesn't look at Harry.

Harry blows smoke up to the ceiling and thinks about not just the sex, but what happened in the shower, too. Teddy slips a leg between Harry's, rubbing and Harry's cock twitches valiantly at his thigh, but Harry knows it's a lost cause for the night. In the morning, however…

"I should," he says finally. "I won't, though."

Teddy looks up at him, then, and Harry stubs the cigarette out before turning on his side, running his hand down Teddy's back and up again, settling at his neck. He leans in and kisses him softly before gathering the blankets around their bodies for the night.


End file.
